Love Poems
by Jedi-lover
Summary: This was a Luke/Mara writing challenge over at TFN. It is AU romance.


Title: Love Poems

Author: Jedi_Lover

Challenge: SJRS Challenge. We are assigned a secret from the postsecret archive and we have to write a story with that particular phrase or secret. Mara and Luke must be major characters in the story. It can be a canon or an AU story.

The secret I have to incorporate into this story is really long. I was allowed to tweak it a bit: _**I don't know what is romantic. Sometimes I will write poems to my girlfriend. She says they are beautiful, but in this age of emails, twitter, and facebook I secretly worry that she and her girlfriends read them and laugh at me for being silly, sappy, dorky and old fashioned.  
**_  
So I assume I was to write a story about love poems.

This is an Alternate Universe Story.

.

* * *

_**Rogue Headquarters: Wedge Antilles' Office. 15 ABY  
**_

Wedge massaged the back of his neck trying to work the tension knots out of his muscles. He looked across his desk at Derek 'Hobbie' Klivian and Wes Janson standing in his office at rigid attention

"Hobbie, Wes," Wedge said slowly through clenched teeth. "I am getting sick of these pranks. You two are lucky that the female ship mechanic doesn't want to file a sexual harassment report on you two."

"In our defense," Hobbie said while trying to suppress a smirk. "She wasn't scheduled to be working that shift…and Tycho dared us to do it."

Wedge shook his head. "You mean Tycho Celchu—the man who approved the mechanic's shift change—dared you to streak naked across the hanger bay?"

"Yes," Hobbie hesitated. "Wait…he knew she would be there on shift?" He turned to Wes. "We were set up."

"You two are idiots," Wedge groaned as he dragged his hands through his hair. "Now I need to figure out what type of punishment would be appropriate."

Wes shrugged. "I vote we just forget about…," he started to say before the buzzing of the door chime interrupted him.

Wedge pushed a button on his desk. "Yes."

"Wedge, it's Luke, you busy?" came the voice over an intercom.

A wide smile crossed the squadron commander's face. "Come on in Luke."

The door opened and former Rogue Leader Luke Skywalker entered. He looked at Wes and Hobbie standing in front of Wedge's desk. "Wes, Hobbie, it's good to see you two. Called on the carpet again, I see." Luke laughed. He turned back to Wedge. "I was on planet and I wanted to stop by. I heard you got new improved X-Wings. I was hoping to take a flight."

"Sure Luke," Wedge said as he got up from his seat. He glared at his two troublesome pilots. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He motioned to Luke's satchel and datapad he was holding. "You can leave that on my desk if you'd like."

"Thanks," Luke said as he placed his items on the desk. He grinned at Wes and Hobbie. "Try to stay out of trouble guys."

Wes and Hobbie smirked. "Never," they said in unison.

Wedge gave the two men a warning look before he escorted Luke out of the room.

Wes and Hobbie relaxed. "I am going to kill Tycho," Hobbie said as he sat down in the lone chair on that side of the desk.

Wes walked over to Wedge's desk chair and sat down. "What do you think? Do I look good behind the Squadron Commander's desk?" He put his feet on the desk accidently bumping Luke's satchel and knocking the datapad on the floor. He pulled his feet off the desk and stood. "Shavit."

Hobbie scooped up the datapad. "It doesn't look broken."

"See if it'll turn on."

Hobbie pushed a side button and the datapad screen flickered to life. "It looks like it works." Hobbie looked over the document that appeared. "Ohhh wow." He looked up to Wes as he turned the datapad toward him. "Look! Luke's writing sappy love letters to someone."

Wes came around the desk and grabbed the datapad and started reading out loud.

**_"My heart is longing for love, and it is love that I have found._**

**_Through the Force I can feel your essence sooth my soul._**

**_I feel your emotions inside me, but I need more._**

**_Heart to heart and lips to lips, I want to hold you close._**

**_Can you feel my longing through the Force?_**

**_Each day without your touch is a day without love or time._**

**_Come to me and be mine and our Jedi arms shall entwine."_**

"Good Gods! I have never read anything that dorky before. And it gets worse. It goes on about making love from there." Wes looked up to Hobbie and laughed. "Luke sucks at writing poems. It doesn't even rhyme."

"Who's he writing it to?"

Wes shook his head. "I don't know but there is a note at the bottom. It says, '_I don't know if I will ever have the nerve to tell you how I feel. I fear you will show your friends my letters and poems of love and laugh at my pain. One day though I may break through my fear of rejection and risk it all for love._'"

Hobbie's face fell. "Oh, that reeks. Our old Commander's in love and doesn't have the intestinal fortitude to tell the woman."

Wes shrugged. "He's always been shy." He cocked his head to the side in thought. "She's obviously a Jedi. Who do you think it is?"

Hobbie rubbed his chin. "The only Force user I ever seen him acting weird around is that Jade woman."

"The one that helped save him on Wayland?"

Hobbie nodded. "He did give her his father's lightsaber."

Wes' eyes went wide. "Yeah…he did. That has to mean something."

Hobbie grinned as he grabbed the datapad from Wes' hands. "I wonder if her communication code is in his address book." He pushed a few buttons. "Yes, there she is."

Wes' eyes narrowed. "Why? What are you going to do?"

Hobbie pushed a few buttons and then grinned. "There it's done."

"What's done?"

"I sent the poem and a little note to Jade from Luke."

Wes gave a panicked look. "Hobbie…you do remember that she was an assassin."

Hobbie paled. "Shavit. I forgot." He cleared the screen and put the datapad back on the desk. "I don't care what Wedge says. I think we should make ourselves scarce."

Wes nodded in agreement. "Let's get out of here."

.

* * *

A half- hour later Luke returned to Wedge's office to pick up his gear. He found his friend inside working on his computer. "Hey Wedge, thanks for arranging the flight." He looked around the office. "What did Hobbie and Wes do to get in trouble this time?"

Wedge shook his head. "They decided to come to formation wearing only their helmets…and then I told them to stay here, but they were gone when I got back to my office." He turned off his computer and smiled at Luke. "Forget about them. You haven't told me how things are going for you at the Academy. How's Yavin IV treating you?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Good with the exception that I have picked up a secret admirer. It's probably one of the teenage girls. She sent me a love poem a few days ago. I decided to let Tionne try to figure out who sent it while I conveniently do some business off planet."

Wedge broke out into a broad smile. "A poem, can I see?"

Luke shook his head. "No, it's personal." Luke picked up his satchel and datapad. He then looked at the datapad intensely.

"What's wrong?" Wedge asked.

"My datapad is warm…like it was used recently."

Wedge's brow furrowed. "I didn't touch it and the only other people in my office were…Wes and Hobbie."

Luke's eyes went wide and he turned on the datapad and scrolled through the history. "Oh kriff!"

"What is it?"

Luke face took on a queasy expression. "They sent the poem to Mara Jade with a note saying, _'I thought you should know how I felt_.'"

"Why the hell would they do that?" Wedge's voice rose sharply.

Luke shook his head. "Maybe they thought I was the author and they guessed it was intended for Mara."

"Why Mara?" Wedge asked with a touch of mirth.

Luke blushed fiercely. He had thought he had hidden his attraction for the beautiful redhead well, but obviously Wes and Hobbie had guessed correctly that he had a soft spot in his heart for the woman. "I don't know why," Luke lied.

A light blinked on his datapad indicating there was an incoming message. He closed his eyes tightly when he realized who it was from. "It looks like Mara received their message." Luke went over and sat down heavily on the office's guest chair. "She is going to be livid. Whoever sent me the poem was very explicit about making love for hours…till our hearts and souls and body were one, if I remember correctly."

"Okaaaay," Wedge said as he stood from his desk. "I think I will give you some privacy to talk." Before Luke could protest Wedge was gone. Luke looked down at the incoming message indicator. He took a deep breath and pushed the button to accept the call. The image of a very distracted and troubled redhead appeared on the datapad.

Luke took a deep breath and prepared the worse. "Mara…I can explain."

Mara stared at him blankly for a moment. "Explain?"

"Yes, Hobbie and Wes were messing with my datapad and sent you a poem sent to me from a secret admirer. The message was not written for you. I obviously have some crazed love struck teenager at the academy. I…I'm sorry if it offended you."

Mara stared at him silently for a moment apparently gathering together her emotions. It appeared that she was prepared for a long discussion about the subject, but Luke took the wind out of her sails. "I understand. Friends have a way of playing pranks on you." She looked like she was going to say more, but decided against it. "No harm. I'm a little busy. I'll talk to you later." She then signed off abruptly.

Luke let out a relieved breath. He was about to get up and leave when he got another incoming message, this time from the Jedi Temple. He pushed the answer button and the image of Tionne appeared looking somewhat distressed. "Master Skywalker. I discovered the source of the love poem."

Luke nodded. "And?"

"It didn't come from the Academy at all. I traced the origin and you may not have been the intended recipient of the poem."

Luke shook his head puzzled. "How so?"

"I traced the routing to the _Wild Karrde_. I contacted the ship captain a few minutes ago and he told me one of his crew member's named Chin had found a datapad belonging to Mara Jade with a poem on it. He didn't know who she was writing to, but he guessed it might be you…so he decided to help true love along and sent it. Karrde said he wasn't sure if Mara Jade knows you were sent the message."

Luke let out a sarcastic laugh. "She does now." He ran his hand through his hair and gave a weak smile. "Stang, Chin is so dead."

Tionne gave Luke a knowing look. "Who do you think _was_ the intended recipient of the poem?"

Luke's smile dropped as a look of confusion crossed his face. "I don't know."

Tionne smile grew wider. "I guess we may never know which Jedi she desires. I'll keep my eyes on our eligible bachelors…let's see, there is Kyp, Streen…and you." She bit down on her lower lip and stifled a laugh. "I'll let you get back to business."

When she signed off Luke stared at the blank screen for a long moment. "Who was she writing that poem to?"

.

* * *

_**Yavin IV**_

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker sat in his office at the Jedi Academy staring at the poem on his datapad. Once he returned to Yavin IV his thoughts were continuously plagued by the memory of the poem and its confession of love. The writing was full of longing and unrequited affection. Who was Mara going to give the poem to? Could it be him? Chin had sent it to him thinking Mara wrote it with Luke in mind…but why? Could she have said something to Chin? And why did Wes and Hobbie think Luke wrote it with Mara in mind? Did everybody _but_ Luke and Mara see the possibility of a romance between them?

He shut off the datapad and sat back in his desk chair. He hadn't talked to Mara since the incident five days ago, but he knew he should. Otherwise there would always be awkwardness between them.

The Academy was expecting a shipment delivery via Talon Karrde's shuttle. Usually Mara brings the supplies, but Luke can imagine she would do everything in her power to get Chin or Aves to make the delivery instead.

"Master Skywalker?" a voice came over the intercom system.

"Yes Tionne?"

"I thought you would like to know that Trader Mara Jade has requested permission to land and deliver our needed supplies."

Luke grimaced at the sound of amusement in her voice. Ever since Tionne had investigated the source of the poem she had become convinced Mara Jade was lusting over Luke. Obviously she still maintained that opinion since Tionne never before made a special effort to notify him of a shuttle's arrival unless he specifically asked her to do so. He pushed the intercom button. "Thank you." He stood and took a step toward the door, but then hesitated. He wasn't sure what he would say to Mara when he saw her.

"Just go," he muttered to himself as he exited his office and briskly walked toward the Temple's landing pad. A small smile crept across his face. Mara had come to deliver the supplies in person. That in itself was a good sign and an indicator to Luke that perhaps he was the intended recipient of the poem. That must be it. If he wasn't the person she was writing to she wouldn't be here. She obviously wanted to talk to him about the situation. He quickened his step and grinned. For the first time in a long while he had hope that maybe a romance between him and the beautiful trader was possible.

.

* * *

Mara Jade was fuming. She had no idea why Karrde insisted that she make this delivery in person. After the stunt Chin pulled on her the last place she wanted to go to was Yavin IV.

"Hurry up and get these supplies off my ship!" she yelled at the young Jedi Apprentices unloading her ship's cargo bay. "I need to get off planet as soon as possible!"

She looked over at the two young women working alongside their male counterparts. Luke had thought a young woman from the Academy had sent him the poem. Could it be one of these women? Mara scrutinized the two female Jedi. One had long blond hair, with a slim, but muscular build, topped off with a pair of impressively large breasts. Mara rolled her eyes. She was sure they were implants.

The other woman had short brown hair and a very young face. She was petite and smiled constantly. Either woman would be desirable to any man…perhaps even the Jedi master. Luke wasn't a celibate monk after all. Despite his farmboy naivety, Luke had a long list of women associated with him. The only reason he probably remained single was many of the women died unexpectedly during the war.

"Hello Master Skywalker!" Mara looked up and saw the blond woman smile and wave at her Master who was strolling up the walkway toward the ship. The other female turned and gave Luke a huge grin and a slight wave accompanied by a giggle.

Mara groaned. Now she could see why Luke thought it was one of his students who sent him the poem. He was surrounded with female Jedi Master groupies.

Luke gave the two women an uninterested wave of the hand before he set his sights on Mara and offered her a wide heartwarming smile. "Mara!" he called out as he began jogging up to her ship.

Normally she would try to avoid him, but the jealous look she saw on the two women's faces was priceless. She just couldn't help but want to knock those two down a notch. She returned Luke's smile. "Hello Luke."

When the man was a few feet from her she could see he was sweating and not from the humidity; it was a cold sweat. He was so nervous she could see his hands trembling. "Mara, can we talk."

She sighed. She knew this conversation was going to come up eventually. She might as well get this over with. "Sure, come on in." She walked up the boarding ramp with Luke following close behind. She could feel his eyes on her back and a surge of surprise and happiness that she was acting cordial towards him. She also felt a spike of jealousy from two of the women…and surprisingly one of the men unloading the supplies. Mara smirked. Luke obviously had an equal opportunity Jedi Master fan club.

They went to the front of the ship where they could have some privacy. As they entered she closed the cockpit doors shutting them off from the Jedi Apprentices outside.

"Sit down." She said as she motioned to the copilot seat. She took a seat in the captain's chair and pulled a side handle allowing the seat to swivel so she could face Luke. The Jedi looked to the side of his chair and finding the same handle he rotated his seat toward her. "I suppose you want to talk about that poem sent to you."

Luke nodded. "I was told Chin sent it as a joke, the same as Wes and Hobbie did in sending it back to you."

Mara nodded. "Listen Luke, can we just forget about the entire thing. The poem wasn't meant for your eyes."

Luke gave her a weak smile. "You don't have to be embarrassed about writing it."

"Luke," Mara went to interrupt him.

The Jedi held out his hand halting her. "Please Mara, let me finish while I still have the guts to tell you what I have to say."

Mara sat back in her seat and stared at him expectantly. "Go ahead."

Luke squared his shoulders. "I just wanted to say, you don't have to be embarrassed because I feel the same way."

Mara's jaw dropped. "What?" The word came out as almost a gasp.

Luke reached out and took her hand in his. Mara looked down at their hands clasped together. She knew she should pull away, but his words and now this close contact with the Jedi left her dazed. "I've wanted a relationship with you since Wayland," Luke confessed. "I just didn't think you could ever feel the same way about me…that's why I thought the poem was from one of my students." He blushed slightly. "Some of the younger women appear to have a crush on me."

Mara laughed. "You think?"

Luke smiled broadly. "Don't worry, Mara. I'm not interested in any of them…_I am_ very interested in you though. Now that I know you feel the same way…maybe we can go out…or something."

Mara closed her eyes and chewed on her lower lip. She wasn't sure if she should tell Luke the truth, but he deserved to know. "Luke, about that poem…,"

He smiled at her. "It was beautiful."

Mara nodded. "I know…but, I didn't write it."

The smile dropped from Luke's face. "What?"

Mara pulled her hand from his. "The poem was sent to me from a secret admirer. I still don't know who wrote it and I have no idea why Chin thought I wrote it for you."

Mara could feel embarrassment roll off of Luke as he first turned red from humiliation and then became pale as the full comprehension of her words hit him. "It's _you_ that has the secret admirer?" His voice became deep with emotion. "I'm sorry to bother you, Mara."

Before she could stop him he opened the cabin door and rushed from the shuttle.

Mara's shoulders slumped as she gave out a deep sigh. "This is getting more and more confusing as the week goes on."

.

* * *

_**Yavin IV**_

After a few minutes Mara reluctantly got out of the pilot's seat and followed Luke. She didn't see him as she walked down the boarding ramp. She realized he must have wanted to put as much distance between her and him as possible in the shortest amount of time. She really couldn't blame him. He made a very intimate confession based on an incorrect assumption.

She eventually made it to his office, but she could sense he wasn't there. She then walked across the courtyard to his private quarters. She pushed the door chime and waited. She could feel his presence inside, but he wasn't answering the door. She pushed on the door chime again and this time leaned on it until the Jedi finally realized she wasn't going away and decided to open the door.

"Mara," was all he managed to say before his voice cracked.

"Luke, let me in and we can talk about this."

He gave a curt nod and moved aside so she could enter. "Can I get you something to drink," he asked.

"No." Mara walked over and sat on his couch and patted the cushion next to her. "Sit down."

Luke frowned but did as she asked. He then leaned forward and buried his head in his hands. "I don't think I have ever been so embarrassed in my life." He looked over to her. "Mara, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

Mara put a hand on his knee. "Luke we take turns saving each other's lives, do you really think something this trivial would mess up our friendship."

Mara noticed Luke's expression sour and she realized he thought she was saying his confession of love was trivial to her. "Luke, I meant the poem prank, not your…not your expression of affection toward me."

She saw his shoulders relax slightly. "What do you think about that?"

She sat back on his couch in thought. "It was very unexpected."

Luke took a deep breath. "But not something you'd be interested in." He moved to stand but Mara grabbed him by his belt and pulled him back down to the couch.

"Please don't put words in my mouth," she glared at him. "…especially cruel ones."

Luke's brow rose. "What words would you use?"

Mara shrugged. "Luke, I'm flattered. You are a wonderful man. I just don't know if we would be compatible."

Mara was surprised when a smile crossed his face. "Wondering about compatibility is not so bad. It's better than saying you aren't attracted or interested."

She laughed at his boldness. This was not the Luke Skywalker she was used to dealing with when it came to emotions and affairs of the heart. "Luke, I would have to be blind not to be somewhat attracted. After all...you aren't hideous."

Luke let out a loud laugh. "That's nice to know. So you don't perceive me as a Hutt. And my personal hygiene and intellect is a notch above a Gamorrean's, I suppose?"

She smiled and held her fingers slightly apart. "Just a little above a Gamorrean."

Luke chuckled. "And I suppose I kiss like a Wol Cabasshite?" he said referring to the long tongued mollusk-like resident at Jabba's Palace.

Mara smirked. "I wouldn't know. I've never kissed a Wol Cabasshite. And I've never kissed you."

Luke blushed slightly. "That can be rectified you know."

Mara raised a slim eyebrow. "Do you have a Wol Cabasshite as a Jedi apprentice?"

Luke shook his head with a laugh. "You know what I mean. You could kiss me."

She stared at him for a moment wondering if she really wanted to go down this path. If things didn't work out she could kiss their friendship goodbye. "Oh what the hell," she finally said as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

When their lips touched it felt as if an electrical current was running between them. As they deepened their kiss she realized it wasn't electricity, but the Force flowing between her and Luke. Never in all her years did she ever experience anything like this. She could feel his masculine presence intermingling with her Force presence. Instead of scaring her, this intense intimacy only reminded her of what she had been missing all her life. What she was feeling might not be love, but it was unadulterated lust. Before she knew what she was doing her hands were undressing him. She untucked his tunic from under his belt and pulled it back off his shoulders without her lips ever leaving his.

Luke's hands were moving along her back but she could feel his hesitation, not wanting to move too fast. _'Kriff that!'_ she thought. She broke away from him long enough to remove her own tunic.

The sight of her in her lace bra seemed to jar Luke from his stupor. He took the time to pull off his tunic before he grabbed her up in his arms. "Mara, we probably shouldn't be doing this." He gasped between kisses.

"Too late," She gasped. "We already screwed up our friendship. We thermo detonated that bridge. There's no going back. We can only going forward from here."

"By forward do you mean my bedroom?" Luke said softly.

Mara shrugged. "Unless you want to do it here."

"The bedroom is fine." He quickly stood and then grabbed her up in his arms swiftly moving her to the bedroom. Luke laid Mara on his bed and then nervously removed the remainder of his clothing.

Mara gave a smug look of satisfaction as she gazed down his muscular body. '_Maybe this week would turn out well after all'._

.

* * *

Mara quietly got out of bed trying not to wake her lover. She wrapped herself up in a sheet and walked over to Luke's Comm unit. She needed to get a message to Karrde.

"You trying to escape?" Luke said softly.

She smiled as she looked back to him. "No, I thought I would contact Karrde and request a couple days leave." She gave him a fake pouting look. "Unless you want me to go so you can get back to your groupies."

Luke chuckled as he got out of bed and pulled on his boxer-briefs. "See if you can take a month off. I'll have Kam take over my responsibilities here and we can travel, go to somewhere nicer than Yavin IV for our courtship."

She was surprised. Luke lived for the Jedi order; the thought of him leaving for any extended period of time was unbelievable. "Really?" She asked. "You would leave your Jedi to run off with me?"

He walked over to her and gave her a kiss that made her knees go weak. "I want to make this relationship work and I can't do it when I'm stuck here and you are on supply runs."

She gave him a cautious gaze. She wasn't sure about this.

Luke frowned at her hesitation, but then he smirked. "Mara, you don't want to leave me here with all my female groupies."

"Not all of them are female, Farmboy," she quipped.

His eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Really?"

She laughed. "Really." She turned to the Comm unit. "Sure, I'll leave Karrde a written message. I don't want him to see me in your room." She punched in the code to contact her boss and then a short message saying she wanted to take a month off for personal reasons. She turned to Luke and gave him a lustful grin. "Now where were we?"

Luke unwrapped the sheet from around her body letting the bedding fall to the floor. He then leaned in to kiss her hungrily. "I think we were going to have round five of our Force-enhanced sex-a-thon."

She shrieked with joy as he levitated her into his arms and brought her back to bed.

Mara smiled. _'Yes, this was turning out to be a great week.'_

_._

* * *

Talon Karrde read Mara's message a few times before a smile crossed his bearded face. He pushed the button for outgoing messages and keyed in the code for his friend and fellow former smuggler.

"Solo here," came the response from across the galaxy. When Han saw it was Karrde he smiled. "Hey Talon, how is _Operation Bootknocking_ going?"

Talon laughed. "Better than expected. Mara is on Yavin IV and requested a month of leave."

Han's eyebrows shot up. "A month! Is she intending to kriff the poor boy to death!?"

Talon smirked. "I doubt Luke would complain."

Han shook his head. "How in the world did you know Mara had the hots for Luke in the first place?"

Karrde shrugged. "Mara can't hold her alcohol as well as she thinks she can. After getting blitzed on Vosh she declared me her _'very best friend in the world'_ and then told me her deepest, darkest secret…which was her desire for a certain Jedi Master."

"So you get me to write a love poem to her and send it while I was on Yavin IV. She now thinks a Jedi was in love with her," Han said with a broad smile.

"I then get Chin to send the message to Luke."

Han laughed. "What I don't get is how you got Wes and Hobbie to send the message back to Mara from Luke?"

Talon shook his head. "The Force must be at work my friend, because they did that all on their own."

Han's smile dropped for a moment. "Let's just hope Mara or Luke don't find out we were meddling in their affairs."

Talon nodded in agreement. "Or if they do…they are beyond caring."

.

* * *

Luke and Mara collapsed on the bed sheets exhausted. "Mara!" Luke said while trying to catch his breath. "This is amazing. You're amazing."

She gave him a seductive smile as she ran a hand over his chest and down his abdominals and beyond. "I agree Farmboy. I have never felt this way before."

He turned over in bed so she could gaze at her earnestly. "I can't help but feel sorry for your secret admirer. Somebody is going to be crushed when he finds out we are a couple."

"We're a couple?"

He gave her a nervous smile. "I hope we are."

Mara leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "I like coupling." She leaned back to look into his intense blue eyes. "Don't worry about my admirer. For some reason I think Chin and Talon and maybe Han or Lando are playing matchmaker."

Luke brow knitted. "Why do you say that?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Chin has a strong sense of self-preservation. He wouldn't have done what he did unless ordered to do so."

"So you think this was all a plan to get us together? Why? What would they get out of it?"

Mara shrugged. "Who knows?"  
.

* * *

_**Coruscant**_

"You really think it worked?" Leia asked her husband excitedly.

Han gave her a lopsided smile. "Like a charm. I think you may soon have those nieces and nephews you wanted so bad."

Leia smiled warmly as she hugged her husband. "All I want is for Luke to be happy."

"As happy as us," he said as he leaned down and kissed Leia. "Now and always."

She kissed him back. "Always."


End file.
